Undertale Drabbles
by Preferably Bitter 52
Summary: The Underground isn't that bad when you get used to it, right? Maybe if Sans wasn't so lazy and maybe if Undyne wasn't so dangerous life under the surface wouldn't be so unbearable. Canon pairings for the most part Ratings might differ between chapters


**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby fox and I in no part own the game, praise thy fox**

 **Suggestions are welcome**

 _'Pasta'_ = thoughts

Pasta= normal

OoO= small cut

XxxxxX= long cut

* * *

Chapter 1: Ramen for dinner

Alphys' chubby yellow arm dragged across the keyboard and made its way to the mouse. The pointer glided across the screen, reaching for the application titled _downloads_ , she squirmed in her seat before leaning back and clicking on the tab. _'Mettaton's busy with rehearsals-I can finally have some time of complete solitude to myself. Just me and anime.'_

"...?" Though she hadn't pressed play yet, opening one of Mew mew kissy cutie 1 started blaring out. "...oh," Alphys reached for her cell phone under a pile of empty ramen wrappers. "Um, h-hello?"

"Hey Alphys!"

 _'Oh god, it's Undyne.'_ "H...hey, Undyne!"

"So, I was thinking that I'd really like it if all my friends got to know each other,"

"Where are you...going with this?"

"Long story short, I invited Papyrus and his brother to your laboratory."

Alphys pressed her claws against the keyboard. "Undyne, my lab isn't exactly the..." _'How do I even tell her this...I...I can't...'_ "I mean, um,"

"Does this mean you can do it? You don't have to I-"

"No, no! I can...I'll do anything for you, Undyne."

"Aw, really?! Thanks Alphys, you're the best!" Her heart fluttered after that _you're the best_ line. She jammed the cell phone back into its cluttered home and scooted off her seat. _'What was I thinking?! I can't hold a freakin get-together in my lab, I don't even have any good food, well_ _, at least they aren't here yet!'_

*ding-dong

 _'Not even surprised at this point.'_ The laboratory halls shrieked with horror as Alphys dragged her feet towards the entrance. She slowly opened the door. "Hi-!" She squeaked.

"Hello there! Yours truly, The Great Papyrus, has finally arrived. Along with his brother, Sans."

"Sans?"

Sans inched in through the doorway and casually said, "Hey."

"Why don't you guys come in." At her call, the skeleton duo entered the lab. "Pretty standard lab if you ask me," Alphys noticed a smirk crawling up the taller skeleton's face. "You don't by chance have any spaghetti do you?!"

"S-spaghetti...all I...all I have is Spaghetti, yep!" The stout dinosaur turned to Sans who seemed to be enjoying the new laboratory environment. "I have chairs upstairs, if you want, or you could come cook with us!"

"I'm...not so good with cooking. My brother on the other hand...I think the food won't taste like utter trash if he cooks."

"-So, where's your kitchen?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh that I-I," She covered up her stuttering with a smile. "It's, the kitchen, is over there." Alphys took Papyrus to a lone table standing next to her giant computer monitor, on top of the table was a junky microwave surrounded by a neighborhood of anime figures. "Here it is, la cocina!"

Papyrus rocked on his shiny red boots for a while then shook his head. "How are we supposed to cook pasta without a stove?!"

"We don't need a stove with this microwave! It'll cook ten times faster!"

"Really?! Holy moly!"

"In fact, I might even have some in the-" The microwave door flipped on and she pulled out a container of hot water. "I-I do! Papyrus, could you pick up a noodle packet from my fridge?"

"I already did on our way here."

"-oh ok?!" Papyrus handed Alphys the ramen packet and she dropped it in the water. "A-and now we wait a couple of minutes for the noodles to exp-" A desperate sigh escaped her breath. "Papyrus, who am I kidding-I know it isn't fun here, I know you're not having fun, and I know I'm not a fun person. You can leave, I know you want to, I won't get mad if you do."

"Okay." Was the last thing he said before turning and walking out.

 _'I know I said I wouldn't get mad or anything, but,'_ Alphys groaned, burying her head further inside her arms. _'It still hurts...so...much.'_

"It doesn't matter, I'm," Alphys choked. "Used to it." Grabbing the ramen container, she walked over to her sink, the water sloshed for a bit then finally entered the drainage pipe.

"Hey again," Sans was coolly leaning against the monitor.

"You didn't leave?"

He didn't answer, but instead held his hand out. "Here, let me help you with that." Alphys reluctantly handed Sans the container. "What do you need it for-I was just gonna throw it out anyways."

"For dinner."

Sans left, then came back with several bowls and chairs, he set them on the microwave table. "Sit down, won't you?" As Alphys sat herself down, she kept on staring at the far end of the table where Sans set up an extra bowl and chair, she finally got the nerve to ask. "Sans, there's only...us."

For a moment, his isolated white pupils diverted off of Alphys and to the extra bowl. "It's a force of habit...I usually set up the table while he cooks the food. Though it's inedible, so I only eat the corner of it, then head on over to Grillby's."

She managed a small smirk. "Ha, guess he can't cook," Thinking about Undyne always made her feel better, so she added, "I don't think Undyne's lessons are helping either, huh?"

"Nope. Most of the time she wrecks the place while preparing the food, so we all have to eat at Grillby's, not that I'm-"

* _SMASH_

"What the heck?!"

 _'Right on time.'_

Papyrus crashed through one of Alphys' windows holding a jar of MTT-brand tomato sauce in hand. "HIYA GUYS! I'M BACK!" He plucked jagged glass shards off his skull and headed to the table. "We can't have spaghetti without the sauce, right?!"

"Papyrus I don't think you should-" Too late, a chunky clump of tomato sauce splattered onto each and everyone's serving of hearty ramen noodles. "Ahem! Alphys, I humbly apologize for my abrupt leaving, I-"

"You don't have to apologize..th...thank you for coming back."

"Why of course, well then, let's commence the dinner!"

* * *

A/N: I don't recommend putting tomato sauce on ramen or you're really gonna have a bad time


End file.
